The Purple Flame: Smoke
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Burntpaw has always been teased in CloudClan because of her difference that loops around her left eye, a violet purple with a Crescent Moon in her pupil. With only a tuft of fur to hide her secret, she leaves to escape the teasing and fear she causes. Now she must survive on her own, without anyone to help her. Will she make friends or die trying to hide from her worst fear? Book 1
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey! I'm back with a new story! I will be posting every week on Saturday! Enjoy!**

**Allegiances**

**CloudClan**

Leader Fallingstar – ginger she-cat with green eyes, one scar below his left eye

Deputy Skystorm – silver tom, scars all over his body, blue eyes

App: Goldpaw

Medicine Cat Splashwing – black tom with white socks, gold eyes

App: Icepaw

Warriors Mistynight – gray she-cat, blue eyes, brown spotted ears

App: Crystalpaw

Nightscar – ebony she-cat, red/orange eyes with scar on her shoulder

App: Sparkpaw

Leopardprint – golden tom with weird spotted print, gold eyes that blends with his fur

Crookedtail – brown tom with white stripes, spots under eyes and slanted tail

App: Songpaw

Petalshine – light yellow she-cat with green eyes and black spot on flank

App: Stonepaw

Cresentmoon – snowy white tom, gold eyes

App: Skunkpaw

Ambersong – ginger she-cat with red stripes

App: Burntpaw

Leafdapple – dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Appentices Sparkpaw – ginger she-cat with gold eyes

Songpaw – grayish/white she-cat with blue eyes

Burntpaw – light gray she-cat with one azure and one purple eye, white socks and white tipped ears

Skunkpaw – massive black and white tom, skunk-like pattern, green eyes

Crystalpaw – silver she-cat with white spots, blue eyes

Stonepaw – dark gray tom, green eyes

Goldpaw – yellow-ish tom, green and blue eyes

Icepaw - snowy white she-cat with gray tipped tails

Elders Hollowcloud – brown tom, brown eyes, white tipped tail

Ashstream – gray tom with blue feet and blue eyes

Queens Willowshine – brown she-cat with star-like pattern

Kits Brightkit – yellow she-cat with brown spots, green eyes

Woodkit – brown tom, blue eyes

**ScorchClan**

Leader Littlestar – brown tom with star-like pattern

App: Copperpaw

Deputy Spottedsky – snowy white she-cat, spotted pattern with green eyes

Medicine Cat Leaftinge – tortuiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors Foxash – ginger tom with black and white spotted belly

Dawnshadow – brown she-cat with blue eyes and white tipped ears and tails

Dovefeather – grayish/white she-cat with green eyes

Salmonpaw

Talltail – ebony tom with white spots under eyes

Whitewind – snowy white tom with blue green and blue eyes

App: Rosepaw

Apprentices Copperpaw – golden tom with gold eyes and fluffy fur

Salmonpaw – pinkish/red tom, gold eyes

Rosepaw – pinkish/red she-cat, green eyes

Elders Yellowfur – yellow tom, missing left eye

Mouseclaw – brown she-cat

Queens Ivytail – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Kits Minnowkit – greenish/yellow tom with blue eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

Loners Pebble – calico she-cat with blue eyes

Coal – ebony black tom

Blossom – tortoiseshell she-cat

Rogues Claws – brown tom with gold electric eyes

Phoenix – red she-cat with amber eyes

Wind – white she-kit

Melody – light gray she-kit

Blaze – red tom kit

Maple – caramel colored she-kit

**Prologue**

"Ew! Get away from me!" Sparkpaw hissed at Burntpaw. She pushed away Burntpaw, making sure she stayed away from her and her sister, Songpaw. The three cats had just been made apprentices of CloudClan, and had moved into the apprentice den.

Burntpaw jumped back at her hard push. She shrunk down lower than Sparkpaw and slowly walked towards a new nest in the corner. Her light gray fur was shining against the moonlight that fell through a hole right onto her.

Burntpaw looked around at the apprentices around her. Sparkpaw and Songpaw slept right next to each other, their different colored furs brushing together, making a gorgeous white and orange color. Skunkpaw, a black and white tom, slept at the entrance as if protecting the others with his massive size. Crystalpaw sat in the middle with her two brothers, Goldpaw and Stonepaw.

Burntpaw closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly. She did, but not the way she had hoped. Her dreams haunted her every sight. Images of Sparkpaw making fun of her as she lie next to her mother, Leafdapple, as an only child.

"You're a freak!" she would say to Burntpaw. Sparkpaw's mother, Ambersong, would sit with Songpaw and ignore the bullying that would happen in the Nursery. Sonpaw wouldn't take part in it, but she would either hide under her mother's large paw or behind her sister. Leafdapple would always try to help her daughter, but Sparkpaw wouldn't listen.

"Get away from me!" Sparkpaw yelled to her. "Don't touch me!" She would shove Burntpaw away, bite her ears, slash at her muzzle, and worst, pin her down and claw her chest. "Please leave me alone," Songpaw would say in her quiet comfort zone.

Songpaw was never mean to Burntpaw like Sparkpaw was, but she still made her feel worse about herself. Songpaw was always quiet, staying by Ambersong's side. She kept her distance from Burntpaw, more than Sparkpaw. They stayed away from her for the same reason, and so did most of the clan.

Why is she so different? She knew that question was asked by new kits every day. She knew that others didn't respect her. That other clans will fear her like she is feared by her own clan. The only cats who understood her were her mother and CloudClan's deputy, Tidalwind, her father who was recently killed by a ScorchClan warrior in a border battle.

Burntpaw woke up with tears falling. A tuft of fur covered her left eye, showing only her azure eye flowing with tears.

_I know why I'm different, _she thought. She flipped her head, the tuft of fur flying from her left eye. Instead of the sky blue color of her right eye, she had a mystical color. Her left eye was purple with a white moon in the center of her pupil.

**Ooooh! I hope you like it! I will be posting Chapter 1 next week! Thank you for reading!**

**QUIZ: "Why do you think the clan is threatened by her eye? What's wrong with her eye?" Comment your answers and why below to find out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 1! Thank you to those who commented! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Burntpaw sat in the camp by herself, eating fresh-kill by the pile. A tuft of fur hung from her forehead, that covered her left eye, limited her vision. Even though she could see out of the purple nightmare, she had grown immune to seeing with one eye.

Songpaw was slinking slowly behind Sparkpaw as she trotted to the pile, striking a hideous glare at Burntpaw. Songpaw awkwardly smiled at her, and continued to pad to the pile.

By now, all of the elders were rounding in their den, eating fresh-kill that was freshly brought to them and itching at their ticks.

Once Burntpaw had finished with her meal, she padded to the medicine cats den. Splashwing was organizing herbs while Icepaw was treating to Skystorm's wounds. Splashwing greeted Burntpaw with a smile.

"Hello, Burntpaw!" he padded from the storage area and walked up to her. "What can I get for you?"

Burntpaw smiled. Splashwing was always nice to her, and never judged her by her looks. "Um, can I have some mouse-bile?" she motioned her head to the elder's den. "It's my turn to take care of the ticks."

"Ah!" he mewed, turning back to the storage. He grabbed a moss ball from a small pond of water just in the corner of the den. He dipped it into a puddle of liquid just below the storage, dripping off of the stone.

"Here you go!" he said, giving the moss ball to Burntpaw. She took it carefully and nodded her thanks, still smiling. She walks out of the den and to the elders, who were whining as soon as she stepped paw inside.

"Get them mangy bugs out of my pelt before they kill me!" Ashstream called.

Burntpaw sighed and went over to the only two elders in the clan, Ashstream and Hollowcloud. She rubbed the mouse-bile onto Ashstream's pelt, watching as the ticks slowly popped out of his dark gray fur. She bit down on the ticks, feeling the crunch in her teeth before throwing them on the ground.

"So, how's y'er trainin' going?" Ashstream continued to speak as she bit down on the ticks.

"Its ok, I guess," she admitted. "Beats sitting in the Nursery all day, if that's what you mean."

Hollowcloud giggled a little before slumping down into her nest and closing her eyes.

"Luckily, Sparkpaw already checked your ticks this morning," Burntpaw teased to the she-cat. She smiled in her sleepy faze and fell asleep, her raspy breathes filling the den with noise.

Ashstream stretched after Burntpaw had bitten off all the ticks. "Thanks, young 'un!" he said before slinking to his nest and falling asleep beside Hollowcloud.

Burntpaw smiled and walked out of the den with the mouse-bile moss ball dangling in her mouth. She dropped it off by the medicine cat den and continued walking until she reached her mother, Leafdapple, who was eating a newly caught vole from the pile.

"Hello, Burntpaw!" she said, smiling with vole blood staining her upper lip.

Burntpaw laughed at her mother, "Hi Leafdapple! How is that vole?" she joked.

"Very good, actually," she played along. She stretched in her spot and stood up, stopping to glare at Ambersong. She was trotting into camp with a fat mouse dangling from her jaws, placing it on the pile.

"How is training going?" her mother asks nervously. Burntpaw sighed, as if defeated.

"Ambersong keeps on boasting about Sparkpaw and Songpaw," she begins to get stuffy and her eyes get teary. "And just yesterday she said that I didn't belong in CloudClan."

Leafdapple wiped away the tears that fell from Burntpaw's face with her rough tongue. She licked her daughter's head. "You don't belong anywhere else but here," she mewed with kindness. "Your father and I couldn't be prouder."

The mention of her father sent more tears to her eyes and Leafdapple rested her chin on her head, licking her ears. "I know," she reassured her. "I miss him, too."

Burntpaw was breathing heavily, trying to fight the tears. Leafdapple licked them away as they dried on her fur.

"Ok, we're ok. Right?" she asked, looking into her eyes.

Burntpaw nodded, and Leafdapple lifted her paw and pushed the tuft of fur covering her purple eye out of the way, revealing its Crescent Moon center. "Show your true self," she whispered.

Burntpaw licked her pad and brushed the fur back over her eye. "Not when everyone is afraid of me."

Leafdapple lost her smile and sighed, walking back to the warrior's den. The sun was setting just beyond their territory. Burntpaw padded back to the apprentice den, but was stopped by Fallingstar.

"I want you and Ambersong to go on the dawn patrol. Leopardprint will be leading the patrol," the leader sounded harsh, but Burntpaw could sense kindness inside of her.

"Yes, Fallingstar," she responded before heading back to her den. She saw the den in sight, then was suddenly shoved onto the dirt. Sparkpaw and Songpaw were racing to the den, and Sparkpaw had shoved her over.

"Sorry!" she called back with sarcasm ringing in her voice.

Burntpaw slowly lifted herself from the ground and shook the dirt off of her pelt. Walking into her nest, she wrapped her tail until it covered her nose. She closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

She awoke in a burning forest with smoke filling her lungs like poison. It burned her eyes and her eyes began to tear in pain. Wails of thousands of cats were echoing through the trees, their branches scorched in blackness.

"H-hello?" Burntpaw tried to call, coughs from the poisonous mist interrupting her. "What is happening? Stop it!" she yelled at the fire, her eyes shut tight. She sunk to the ground, her ears covered with her tiny paws.

The wailing began to fade away, the blood that drenched her paws and the ground were beginning to soak into the ground. There was a sudden light from behind the burning trees, and the stars began to fall from the night. They rang like bells, but fell like comets, charging towards the earth.

They slowed their speed when they neared the ground, but instead of them plummeting into the dirt, they turned shapes, from a brightly lit star to a dim, blue cats. One fell so close to Burntpaw, she could touch it. When it turned, Burntpaw's eyes grew wide.

A tom appeared, with blue eyes and spotted prints around his face. Burntpaw felt tears warm up in her eyes. It was her father, Tidalwave, and the former deputy of CloudClan.

Tidalwave smiled at his daughter, "Hello, Burntpaw," he spoke gentle words to her. "Please don't cry."

Burntpaw didn't even realize the water dripping from her eyes. She laughed at his remark and wiped them away with her paw. "I have missed you," she simply said.

Tidalwave smiled, "And I have missed you."

Suddenly, another cat, a calico she-cat came from behind him. She had one golden eye and one blue eye. She dipped her head to Burntpaw.

"Hello, Burntpaw," she mewed. "I am Goldstar, CloudClan's leader before Fallingstar."

Burntpaw nodded. She had heard stories about her. She had come from a kittypet family, not far from ScorchClan territory. She had been raised in ScorchClan, but she left because of the teasing she had endured by the other cats. CloudClan had found her and took her in, becoming deputy, then leader.

It was Burntpaw's favorite story as a kit. It showed that bad things can happen, but they always turn out in the end.

"We don't want you to be afraid of who you are," she spoke softly, "But we also don't want you to take control of who you are."

Burntpaw tilted her head in confusion. Goldstar simply replied, "Did you see the forest with the flames dancing around?"

Burntpaw nodded again.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"No," she was now looking at her paws, as if being scolded by her mentor.

"Did you like what you heard?"

"No," she repeated.

"That's your life, Burntpaw. You don't like what you see when others push you around. You don't like what you hear when they tease you about your difference from them," she spoke with words of wisdom, like she was the eldest warrior in all of StarClan.

"But the fire shows your hatred. The wailing of the others shows your vengeance," she spoke meowed more harshly. "You can't let yourself turn into a fire, but you can make it Smoke."

**And there is the Title! Smoke, the first book of the Purple Flame Series. I hope you guys liked it!**

**I will be posting another chapter soon! I have disobeyed my "Once a Week" promise. I cant help it. This is my favorite Fan Fiction yet!**

**QUIZ: What does Goldstar mean? What vengeance does she have? Who is it against?**

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! New Chapter posted! Thanks for those who commented! You will find out soon! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

"Stop!" Burntpaw screamed into Sparkpaw's face.

"What's the matter, Burntpaw?" the ginger she-cat teased. She had her pinned to the ground, smiling with satisfaction. "Waiting for your _dad _to come rescue you?"

Burntpaw's eyes burned with fury. She started to breathe heavily, her teeth showing. Suddenly, the tuft of fur fell from her eye, revealing the crescent moon. The violet color glowed, the moon in the middle suddenly changing to a full moon. It glowed so bright that Sparkpaw had to squint her eyes.

"I said _get off!" _Burntpaw lifted her back paws and kicked Sparkpaw's under belly, sending her flying off of her. The apprentice landed fox-lengths away, her head knocking on the dirt.

"Ow!" she wailed. She began to scream with pain, tears falling from her eyes. Burntpaw was shaking, her eyes wide with unbelief. Her dream only a couple sunrises ago came flying back to her memory.

_You can't turn yourself to fire, but you can allow Smoke… _Those words echoed into her head. She turned around quickly and ran back to camp, tripping many times.

She could still hear the screams from the training area when she neared the camp, and she saw many warriors run towards the accident as she came close.

"Burntpaw!" she heard Leafdapple call her from the camp entrance, "What happened?" she sounded angry, as if she believed that she had something to do with the crying of Sparkpaw.

"I-I don't know…" Burntpaw seemed dazed, as if she didn't know what had happened. Her purple eye was still visible as if she forgot that it even existed. "S-sparkpaw was… was pinning me down, and I-I pushed her off…"

Leafdapple looked worried for her only kit and she brought her to the apprentice den. She was still shaking when she sat down in front if the den.

When Burntpaw looked up, she saw Crystalpaw and Goldpaw on the side of Sparkpaw, as if supporting her. _I didn't hurt her that bad, did I? _she asked herself. Songpaw was slowly walking behind her sister, as if to catch her if she fell.

Fallingstar sprinted from her den beneath the high rock towards Sparkpaw. Ambersong was licking her daughter's head as if she were still a kit. Everyone was treating her like she had been abused.

Sparkpaw slumped down onto the camp floor. Splashwing was checking for wounds while the others were waiting to see what had happened. "What happened?" Ambersong asked Sparkpaw.

"I was just playing with Burntpaw, and…" she hesitated, as if she were too scared to go on. "then she pinned me down and threw me to the ground.

"That's not even _close _to what happened!" Burntpaw blurted out from the apprentice den entrance. Leafdapple was now lying next to her, ready to attack anyone who threatened her only kit.

Ambersong glared at the two of them, then looked to Fallingstar and Splashwing, "My daughter would never do anything to Burntpaw," she tried to talk her way out of it. "Do you trust Sparkpaw or that _demon_?"

Burntpaw's eyes grew wide, flames of fury growing inside of her. Her violet eye began to glow again and Sparkpaw covered her eyes. Leafdapple leaped in front of her daughter, hoping no one would judge her.

"You liar, Ambersong!" Leafdapple yelled across the camp to her. "Burntpaw comes to me every sundown, telling me about your kit!"

Burntpaw's eye slowly began to dim and she pushed her tuft of fur over her eye again. Fallingstar looked to Songpaw, who was hiding behind her mother like always. "Was Burntpaw hurting Sparkpaw?"

Songpaw looked to Sparkpaw, then to Burntpaw, who was glaring at Sparkpaw with anger. "Um, B-burntpaw was…" she paused to look at the apprentice hiding behind Leafdapple. "Burntpaw attacked Sparkpaw…" she said.

Burntpaw stood up quickly, "I didn't do anything!"

Splashwing looked with shock to Burntpaw. "Fallingstar," he looked to the leader. "I would never assume Burntpaw to do anything like this."

Burntpaw looked at him with surprise and he dipped his head. She smiled a bit, then looked back to the leader, who was looking back and forth to Sparkpaw and her medicine cat.

"Songpaw and Sparkpaw are both reliable," she began, and Burntpaw's heart tightened. "But that doesn't mean that they are telling the truth now."

Burntpaw sighed with relief and she felt her mother's tongue cross the tip of her ear.

"But," Fallingstar mewed sharply, grasping Burntpaw's attention once again. "That doesn't mean I wont let this go," she looked to Skystorm. "I will be taking these three to my den to ask them what _really _happened." She looked to Sparkpaw at her last few words and flicked her tail for them to follow.

Burntpaw nudged her mother's shoulder, as if to tell her everything would be fine. She quickened her pace when they had already entered the den. Moss hang above the rock entrance, guarding the inside from the light. When she emerged inside, she immediately felt like she was back in the nursery.

The den was small, and had a warm atmosphere inside. She felt relaxed and she sat down in front of the leader, who was grooming herself in her nest. "Now," she looked to Burntpaw. "Tell me what happened."

Sparkpaw had suddenly lost her limp, as if she never had one and her face became hard with anger. Burntpaw knew that Sparkpaw was upset, and how the real truth would spill, and she sat up, staring at Fallingstar.

"Well," Burntpaw began. She looked to Songpaw who was now laying down, looking at her paws. Suddenly, she stopped. She was hesitating. She didn't want the apprentices to suffer just because she tattled, but it was a warrior's job to report what happens outside of the camp. Burntpaw sighed.

"My eye," is all she said. "My eye is my problem."

Fallingstar tilted her head, as if confused. "You see, ever since I was born, these two have been torturing me. They have made fun of me, tackled me, bitten my ears, pin me down." She began to spill everything as if it had held her down. The weight on her shoulders began to lift as every word fell out of her mouth.

She explained the teasing, the pushing, the pinning, everything she had suffered through. Fallingstar sat in her nest, listening. Sparkpaw was tense, glaring at Burntpaw while Songpaw was hiding her eyes behind her small paws.

"Today, Sparkpaw and Songpaw were training, and I asked to join. Sparkpaw pinned me down and started to nip at my neck and muzzle. That's when…" she paused. "When she got hurt. I got angry, and I shoved her off of me and ran back to the camp."

She had finished her story. Every detail of Sparkpaw and Songpaw since her birth. Fallingstar looked astonished, looking back at the apprentices during the story.

"Well," she sounded stern, looking to Sparkpaw and Songpaw. "I am disappointed in both of you," her eyes were cold. "First, you lie to _me _and your clan. Then, you bully Burntpaw."

Burntpaw suddenly felt good. She felt her heart soar as she looked to the two cats who were being scolded by the leader.

"You are dismissed, Burntpaw," she mewed in the middle of her scolding, still noticing that she was in the den.

Burntpaw leaped out of the den with happiness, and Leafdapple looked to her with surprise. "Is everything ok?"

Burntpaw smiled, "Sparkpaw and Songpaw are in trouble now!" she felt utter joy as she skipped across the camp. Although, she did feel a little guilty, ratting them out like that. But what did she care. They deserved it for the teasing and the pushing.

She walked out of the camp to enjoy the scenery without having to watch her back. She felt free, like a chain had been broken. She lifted the smells of the plains into her nose and enjoyed every breathe.

Suddenly, she felt a weight on her back and she collapsed to the ground. A paw with claws extended held down her head as she squirmed to get free.

Burntpaw twisted slightly to see Sparkpaw at the corner of her eye, her eyes on fire and her weight holding her down.

"You _demon!" _she shouted with anger. "Thanks to you, Songpaw and I are supposed to stay in camp for _3 moons!"_

Her claws dug into Burntpaw's head and fur and she began to whimper, "You deserve it! You have pushed me around my whole life!" She began to squirm again, and Sparkpaw flipped her onto her back, revealing her belly.

"You don't _belong _here!" she held her paws and pushed the tuft of fur covering her eye away. "Look at that _eye!" _She raised a paw and slashed at it.

Burntpaw yowled in pain as Sparkpaw began to attack her, striking her belly. She could feel blood spilling out of her new wounds. Suddenly, Sparkpaw reached for her neck and bit down hard. Burntpaw screamed with agony and she released her grip, letting Burntpaw lie on the ground, bleeding.

She started to move in spasms as she felt more blood leave her body. She could hardly breathe, and she noticed the bite mark in her neck and she continued to scream.

She continued to have more spasms. She felt blackness consuming her, and she tried to fight it.

"Splashwing! Burntpaw's hurt! _Hurry!" _she heard a warrior call from in front of her. Burntpaw felt weak and couldn't fight it any longer. The blackness consumed her, and she fell into darkness.

"_Help her!"_ is all she heard.

**Wow! Poor Burntpaw! Sparkpaw is just so mean!**

**QUIZ: What do you think will happen to Burntpaw? Why would Sparkpaw try to kill her? Who was the warrior calling for Splashwing? Why did Splashwing protect Burntpaw?**

**TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 3! COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The cliff-hanger is no more! The next chapter you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 3**

Stars. That's all she saw for miles. Stars and stars, dancing along the sky.

"You can't help her?" there was an angry and shaken voice coming from a cloud Burntpaw was standing on. There was a hole in the surface, breaking apart to reveal a watery surface. Splashwing was in his den, applying medicine to a body he was bending over.

"No," he said with grief. "She is in the paws of StarClan now." He stepped away from the cat that he was applying a solvent to.

This cat had light gray fur, sleek, but bloody. There was a tuft of fur hanging from its forehead. Burntpaw gasped. It was her. Her body lied crippled on the ground in the medicine cats den.

Burntpaw was gasping for breath. "I told you," a voice said from behind her. It was Goldstar. Her fur was blowing in the wind that carried over the puffy surface.

"You let your anger get the best of you, and now look at what happened," she motioned her paw over the hole in the cloud. Burntpaw couldn't even believe her sight.

Her fur was tangled to look messy, scrapes and blood were all strewn across her body, and a large tooth mark stood at her throat.

"Go easy on her, Goldstar," Tidalwave said, stepping from behind his kit. "She told the clan what she needed. Never keep secrets in a clan. Of all cats, you should know this."

Goldstar huffed at the former CloudClan deputy. Burnpaw looked to her father and buried her face in his chest. His starry figure was warm and kind. She felt home with him beside her.

"That doesn't stop this from growing, though," she argued with him. "If this gets worse…" she trailed off, meeting his eyes. Burntpaw could see fear in her father's eyes and he nodded.

"But we have to give her another chance. She could be the answer to our problems," he meowed back. "I know, but if she learns to control it, she could save the clans."

Goldstar shook her head, "I don't think you understand."

"I do understand! My kit is too young to be joining StarClan!" his meow was angry, and Burntpaw backed away from him. "She deserves to live! Without her, Leafdapple won't have anything to live for!"

Goldstar flinched at the name of Tidalwave's mate. She sighed, lowering her head. "I know, but that doesn't mean that Burntpaw can do whatever she wants," she meowed, with a more whispering tone, as if to hide that message from her.

Burntpaw felt her anger bubble up again, but kept it under control, slowly breathing in. "So, am I going to see Leafdapple again or _not_?" she said with a harsh tone.

Tidalwave looked to her with sympathy. "Yes, you will," he said, earning a glare from Goldstar. "We do not believe your task in the clans is completed yet," he continued, glancing at the leader from time to time. "But we need you to keep control of your actions. Keep the fire controlled," he mewed, placing his paw on Burntpaw's chest.

She nodded as the two of them turned their backs and walked down the cloudy path. Burntpaw looked one more time at the hole in the cloud surface, seeing Sparkpaw and Songpaw sitting outside of the Medicine Cat's den.

"Why did you do that?" Songpaw asked with her shy voice. "If you have killed her, you're out of the clans," she paused, looking into her sister's eyes sternly. "and I won't follow you."

Sparkpaw looked surprised and glared at her sister. "So, you are going to stay behind while the clan kicks me out for a punishment we shouldn't have gotten?"

Songpaw sighed, "I agree that the punishment was unfair," her voice turned cold. "but that _doesn't _mean you had to go and hurt her like that. Don't you have any self-control?"

Sparkpaw growled at her sister, "Why are you defending her? You have always hated her!"

Songpaw had a twitch in the corner of her mouth. "Actually, I _don't _hate her!" she snapped. "She is one of the nicest cats I have ever met! I am only mean to her because I am scared to step in _your _way!"

Sparkpaw's jaw dropped. Songpaw had never spoken up for herself, and she was doing it for Burntpaw.

"I would never hurt you," her voice dropping to kindness. "You know that."

"_No_! I don't know!" her voice rang through the camp, sending everyone's eyes over to the two apprentices.

Sparkpaw sent a menacing glance to her sister and walked away from her, her tail dragging on the ground with sadness. Suddenly, Songpaw lost her strength and started to gasp for breathe. She collapsed to the ground and started to wheeze.

Splashwing ran outside of the den to meet her. "What's wrong, Songpaw?" he started to lick her head. Ambersong was sitting at the fresh-kill pile, watching her kit fall to the ground. She didn't even move.

Burntpaw looked to Ambersong, her eyes hot with anger. _What kind of mother doesn't care for her kits?_

Songpaw had cared for Burntpaw. She watched as the only other cat that had cared for her, besides her parents, lay on the floor, gasping for breath.

Burntpaw shut her eyes quickly, squeezing them shut, hoping that she would be back to the Medicine Cats den.

She opened her eyes, feeling a sharp pain in her neck. She was in the den, dried blood stuck to her fur. She slowly stirred, and lifted her head up, more pain shooting through her body.

"You're ok!" Icepaw screamed with excitement from behind Burntpaw. She was organizing the stock, from the smell of fresh herbs on her paws.

Burntpaw nodded, trying to stand. "No, don't get up!" Icepaw quickly said, rushing to her side. Icepaw put her paw on Burntpaw's back, as if to slow her down.

"Icepaw!" Splashwing called from outside. "Come quick! Songpaw won't move!"

Icepaw sprinted outside, returning what seemed like lifetimes later with Songpaw's scruff clutched in her jaws.

"Come on, Songpaw. Wake up," she urged, pulling her into a nest. Splashwing followed behind, his eyes filled with concern.

"Burntpaw!" he shouted, seeing her sitting up. "You are ok!"

Burntpaw smiled, "I think so," she rasped. "I just never expected that to happen."

Splashwing nodded. "Yes, Ambersong came to us, saying you were hurt by a fox," he mewed, then hesitated. "But these marks are by a cat."

_Of course, _Burntpaw thought. _She saw it happen. She is trying to defend Sparkpaw. _She smiled at the medicine cat. "It was a pretty tuff fox."

Songpaw was beginning to calm down, then start rasping again. "H-help…" she murmured. "S-sparkp-paw won't l-let go…"

Burntpaw was confused, and drifted her eyes towards the entrance of the den. Sparkpaw was at the other end of the camp, her eyes burning with anger, her vision straight on Songpaw. Burntpaw could see flames in her eyes. Actual flames, dancing in her pupils.

Burntpaw gasped, feeling her left eye and then looking to Sparkpaw. "No way…"

**SPARKPAW'S EYES! Whaaaaaaaat? I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is coming soon!**

**QUIZ: What is in Sparkpaw's eyes? How is she doing that to Songpaw? Why would she hurt Songpaw? Why did Songpaw finally stand up for herself? Why is Songpaw so afraid of Sparkpaw? Does it have to do with her eyes?**

**May StarClan light your path! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to those who commented! I really appreciate your guys' input!**

**Chapter 4**

"Sparkpaw! Stop it!" Burntpaw screamed from across the camp. She was glaring at her sister, the flames continuing to dance in her eyes.

Songpaw was coughing and rasping in the nest, choking on her own words. Burntpaw felt angry again, but didn't fight it. She got up, as if she wasn't injured. She felt no pain in her legs, her chest. The only pain she felt was in her eyes.

_Smoke turns to fire! _Burntpaw screamed in her head, sprinting toward Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw didn't see her coming. She was too focused on Songpaw. Burntpaw slammed into her side.

Songpaw gasped for breathe and sat up, looking to the two battling apprentices, as if Burntpaw had broken the trance.

The tuft of fur was away from Burntpaw's eye, her purple eye glowing. Sparkpaw was in crouching in battle position with Burntpaw over her.

"Why would you hurt your own sister?" Burntpaw growled, her eye burning into Sparkpaw's fur. "No wonder she is scared of you!"

Sparkpaw snarled, her eyes still beaming, "It doesn't matter to you what Songpaw and I talk about!"

"It does when you try to kill her for siding with me!" she yowled, pouncing at Sparkpaw, her eye shining brighter than Silverpelt.

She felt strength rush through her legs, her paws, her body. She tore at the apprentice, who fought back with ease. "Just because Songpaw doesn't agree with you, doesn't mean you can hurt her too!"

Sparkpaw was snarling, the corner of her lip curling. "Songpaw doesn't know what she is talking about. No one sides with someone like _you_!"

"Look who's talking! You almost killed me, and Songpaw!"

"You don't know anything about me and my sister!"

"I know enough to guess that she is scared to step in front of you! To stand up for herself!" Burntpaw screamed leaping for Sparkpaw's throat.

Sparkpaw dodged the attack, jumping to the side. Suddenly, she yowled and turned around to see Songpaw's teeth in her back.

Sparkpaw shrieked and slashed Songpaw's face. Songpaw leaped back, then collapsed. "_Never _touch me!" Sparkpaw screamed into her ear.

Burntpaw stared at the collapsed apprentice, "Leave her _alone!"_

With that sentence, she slammed into Sparkpaw's side, sending her flying across the camp. Songpaw breathed in heavily, then leapt behind Burntpaw, cowering with fear.

Burntpaw put her paw in front of Songpaw. "Don't hurt her!"

Sparkpaw got up, smiling with blood dripping from her head. "I can do whatever I want…" her eyes began to glow with flames and Burntpaw fell to the ground.

She grabbed at her throat, grasping for breathe. Sparkpaw was walking towards her, claws unsheathed. The other clan cats were around them, as if making a circle. They seemed scared to enter the battle.

"Y-you... you're t-the bad one…" Burntpaw said with an itchy voice. Her eye began to glow again, and she got up, without pain in her body.

"Wha-" Sparkpaw looked with surprise. "Why isn't it working on you?" She shouted.

Songpaw whispered something into Burntpaw's ear and she looked amazed at Sparkpaw.

"Wow…"

Sparkpaw was smirking a bit. "Did she tell you?"

Burntpaw nodded, her eyes twitching with rage. "So, Flame?" she said a different name to Sparkpaw, sending her looking in her direction.

"What are you doing here? Why not out in the wild, finding souls to crave on?" Burntpaw started to sound playful, but still having a sharp tone to her voice.

Sparkpaw smiled, "So, you know. Well, you're no secret either."

Burntpaw looked at Flame. "Is that so? But you didn't answer my question."

Flame stood up slowly. "Fine. Yes. I am Flame, Deathspirit's kit."

Gasps from the clan echoed in the camp, and Songpaw was shivering behind Burntpaw.

"I was sent to CloudClan to kill a certain cat. I had to wait a certain time..." she glared at Burntpaw, the flames reappearing. "And, now is that time…"

Burntpaw snickered, "Not in my world it is."

Flame crouched down again and leaped at Burntpaw, who was pinned by the ginger she-cat. She snarled at Flame above her and clawed at her chest and face.

Flame growled, and slashed at Burntpaw's face. Burntpaw yowled and felt blood pumping through her heart and out of her wounds. She felt her eye glow again, and shoved her off of herself.

"I never expected you would be here. I would've thought maybe out with a rogue or with a kittypet and its stupid Twoleg," Burntpaw teased.

Flame glared at her, "Well, as you know, Deathspirit sends his servants, or kits, to kill cats who deserve to rot in something _worse _than the Dark Forest," she laughed at her remark. "Compared to this, the Dark Forest is nothing."

"Deathspirit told me of a cat, an apprentice, who would end up destroying a clan, from the inside out with the mark of the Moon." Flame pointed at Burntpaw's left eye that was still glowing.

"Well, Deathspirit is wrong, because I just found out about this…" she continued. "When you almost killed Songpaw."

Flame sat down, licking her paws. "You really think you can defeat me? The kit of a clan that even the Dark Forest fears of?"

Burntpaw smiled, "I have already beat you."

Flame looked confused, then saw what she meant. She looked down and saw a large slash across her chest. It dug so deep that it showed her muscles, and some of her bones. Flame collapsed to the ground, grunting with effort.

Burntpaw felt the smoke of the fire inside her fill up her lungs, then explode with flames. "You do not deserve a family…" she started to walk towards the kit of Deathspirit.

Flame looked up, "I don't have a family. Those cats are too weak to be my family."

Burntpaw sighed, "You don't get it do you?"

Flame looked at her, then her eyes hardened. "Family doesn't matter in my world."

Burntpaw stepped closer, her eye beaming brighter with every step, "Family is your soul," she mewed. "Family is the other half of the mouse you need in leaf-bare to live," she looked to Leafdapple who was hidden behind Leopardprint. "Family is more than StarClan put together."

"Family is _life_!"

Flame shook her head. "Family is worthless."

"Maybe to you," Burntpaw snapped back to her, "But to others, its everything." She put her paw on her chest. "Deathspirit will be disappointed that you didn't fulfill your task," she smiled devilishly.

Flame smiled, blood dripping from her mouth and face, "Go ahead, Burn," she has said the name the apprentice that no one ever knew. "Kill me."

"No," Burn said, her eye blinding Flame. "That's not what demon's do…"

**A DEMON! Wow! I hope you guys liked it! =D**

**QUIZ: Who is Deathspirit? What is Sparkpaw/Flame hiding? What does she mean by she is a demon? How is she a demon? What clicked in her head when she saw the flames in Sparkpaw's eyes?**

**May StarClan light your path! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 5! *DRUMROLL* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_Demon… _Is all Burntpaw heard around her. The cats around the circle were whispering to one another, but her vision was on Flame, who was still on the ground, bleeding out. She was trying to stand up, trying to fight back.

"You don't deserve an easy death," Burntpaw had a harsh tone in her voice, but she meant every word. Flame, originally Sparkpaw was after her, but she wouldn't let Deathspirit take her away just yet.

Her purple eye began to dim low and she licked her paw, pushing the tuft of fur over it again. "Now go back to Deathspirit," I meowed to Flame. "He should have a lot to say to you."

Flame smiled like a devil. "Sure thing, demon. Whatever you wish." She closed her eyes, and her body started to dim away, disappearing into thin air. The last thing Burntpaw saw of her were her eyes, filled with fire.

"_Burntpaw!_" Burntpaw heard an angry voice behind her and she was suddenly pinned to the floor. "How _could _you?" It was Ambersong, her eyes hot with rage. "You killed my kit!"

"She wasn't your kit," she calmly replied. "She was Deathspirit's daughter, the Reaper cat." Burntpaw slowly got out from under Ambersong who looked after her with astonishment.

The Reaper Cat was the cat that took all the cats that did not deserve to go to StarClan, or the Dark Forest. Deathspirit has many kits, and many servants. His servants are the cat's souls that he eats, that live within him. He only gives the cats one more chance, and if they succeed, their souls are lifted, then brought to StarClan to fulfill their purpose as a starry warrior.

Flame was one of Deathspirit's kits. These kits would go into the world, and obtain any cat that did not deserve to live longer. Deathspirit had sent Flame to retrieve Burntpaw, for the soul purpose for having a demon in his collection.

Fallingstar and Skystorm were side by side, staring at the apprentice. "Burntpaw," Fallingstar called to her.

Burntpaw turned to her as the clan slowly gathered around the rock that their leader had perched upon. "We cannot allow a _demon _in the clan," she growled. "You are a danger to everyone."

"Demon or StarClan warrior, there is no difference. We are just from different places." Burntpaw wasn't going to let a kit of a Reaper cat get in the way of her training, or clan.

"That does matter. You just killed a cat within your own clan." Fallingstar's tone was very cold, as if she didn't care what would have happened if Burntpaw hadn't stopped the Reaper kit.

"But I just stopped the clan from destruction," Burntpaw spoke her side of the story. "Flame would have destroyed all the clans, starting here, and taken over StarClan. Now, she is with her father, getting the punishment she deserves."

"That does not mean we can still trust you as a member of CloudClan."

Burntpaw stared up, shocked. Leafdapple had padded up next to her. "Fallingstar, if I may," she dipped her head to the leader. "My kit would never hurt anyone."

"And neither would Sparkpaw, but she was a traitor." Fallingstar snapped.

"She wasn't a traitor!" Ambersong shrieked from behind the clan. "She meant well. She only wanted to rid of that _horrid thing!_" She pointed her claw to Burntpaw.

Burntpaw looked to her. "Really? You think I am the _horrid thing _when your 'kit' almost destroyed you and the whole clan?"

Ambersong padded up to Burntpaw, her teeth baring. "She would never hurt me. Or her sister."

"Then let Songpaw say something. Songpaw almost died, just before the fight. Flame almost _killed _your only remaining kit!"

Ambersong turned to her kit that was hiding at the edge of camp. "Get over here, Songpaw!" She yelled.

Songpaw slowly padded up to her, then was shoved to the floor. "You mean to tell me that Sparkpaw has hurt you before?"

"Yes!" Songpaw shot up from the ground, getting up close to her mother's face. "And she learned half of her instincts of being a traitor from _you!" _

Ambersong lifted up her paw, as if to slash at Songpaw, but was pushed away by Mistynight, and Crystalpaw beside Songpaw.

"Don't hurt her. Sparkpaw had already hurt her enough."

Burntpaw smiled gratefully to them, and stepped in next to Crystalpaw.

"_ENOUGH!_" Fallingstar yowled loud enough for every clan to hear. "I will not watch my clan fight over a battle that should never have started!"

All the cats began to sit back down, looking up at the leader.

"I have made my decision. Burntpaw will leave the clan," She glared down at the apprentice. "_Now!"_

Within seconds, warriors, including Skystorm and Ambersong were closing in on her, scratching on her flank and muzzle, trying to get her out of the camp. Ambersong scratched at Burntpaw's face, mostly aiming for her left eye.

Burntpaw didn't dare fight back, but she stood her guard, not moving.

"I wouldn't do this," Burntpaw called to the leader. "You don't know what you are doing!" Fallingstar ignored me, then I heard a voice in my head. I smiled devilishly, "I could be the answer to your tidal prophecy."

I turned away from the leader, her expression filled with shock. "H-How do you know about that?" she called after Burntpaw.

"Why should I tell you?" she responded, her voice calm, but hostile. "I'm not in your clan anymore." With that, she turned away from the whole clan and sprinted into the valley of grass.

"Go after her!" she heard Fallingstar's voice ring around the valley. Burntpaw smiled, looking up at the stars.

"Thanks, Tidalwave," she said. She knew the voice talking to her was her father. Her father was on her side, no matter where she was from.

Burntpaw felt free as she stepped across the border and away from the clans. She looked back to the valley, and smirked. "No one can bother me now." She flipped her head, the tuft of fur flying away from her eye, revealing her demon mark.

**Well, that happened. Burntpaw has been kicked from the clans, and I doubt any of the other clans will accept her now. Her eye is the mark of the demon, and she has killed her own clanmate (sort of).**

**QUIZ: Why do you think Deathspirit would Burntpaw's soul so bad? What can a demon do? Why is she a demon? Where are Demon Kits from? Why didn't Flame's powers work on Burntpaw? Will Burntpaw ever come back to the clans? What about the Tidal Prophecy?**

**LOTS OF QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED! WAIT AND SEE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! Sorry for the wait! I know it was a cliffy, but I like suspense. Hopefully there won't be so many after this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Burntpaw had managed well on her own, since she had lived as if she was alone anyways. She had passed all the borders of the clans in one night, succeeding to find a twolegplace, finding shelter in one of their large metal cans that contained unused twoleg rubbish.

Burntpaw had stayed there, making it her den. She patrolled around it every morning and every night, making sure no cat would bother her in her time of peace and alone time. She would sit in her den, thinking about what to do next.

Then, she thought of Icepaw. She remembered watching her organize herbs and apply certain ones to wounds. She remembered the scents as they were carried out of the den from previous patients.

Sniffing around her area, she picked up a familiar scent, a leafy scent that sent her nostrils tingling. Following the scent, she left her den and found the scent at the edge of a twoleg garden. It had a fresh smell, showing that it was newly grown. She grabbed the bottom of the leaf, biting it off. The taste was unusual, but she wanted to make sure she could live alone, but stay alive.

She reached her den and placed the herbs in the corner. "Greetings." She heard a voice behind her. Spinning around, she unsheathed her claws, facing the stranger.

It was a young ginger she-cat. She looked kind, but her eyes showed tiredness, and her scars represented many battles from previous moons.

"I am not hear to hurt you," she calmly said. "But I am part of a small group just beyond the Twolegplace."

Burntpaw lowered the fur that stood up on her neck, stepping back to her nest. "And why are you telling me this?" She didn't want the new cat to notice her eye, so she brushed it down until it stuck to her face.

"I notice you are a Healer," she meowed, motioning her head towards the leaves Burntpaw had recently collected.

Burntpaw looked to her small pile. _But I'm not… _she thought to herself. She wanted the company of other cats, cats that didn't know her secret. She huffed, "Yes, I am a Healer, but I don't take offers without something in return for me."

The she-cat sighed, sitting down with her tail wrapped around her paws. "Very well," she meowed. "What do you propose?"

"I want protection," Burntpaw quickly said. "And, I will be escorted every time I must collect herbs."

"Very well," the she-cat said, bowing her head. "The Healer to our group is worshipped greatly. I am the current Healer, but I need an apprentice. And I would like you to become my apprentice."

Burntpaw stared at the cat. "First, I must know more about you," she paused. "And why you want me."

"I saw you come to this den, and you seemed like you know what you are doing. You are very quiet, very stealthy, but you have not had a lot of training. I notice how young you are."

She continued to talk about how Burntpaw had collected the herbs, and how she seemed to know how to survive in the wild.

"We need a new Healer, to freshen our group. We are called the Rogue Group to others, but we call ourselves the Guardians of the Stars."

Burntpaw looked to her paws, then felt a wave of something overcome her. She had heard that name before, when she was a kit. Her mother, Leafdapple had told her about that.

There were rogues that had joined together after an epic battle with the clans. They wanted to destroy the clans after many of their kin was killed. Burntpaw thought for a moment before looking at the she-cat.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Like I said before, I am the current Healer. My name is Phoenix." She replied.

Burntpaw finally relaxed. This could be her chance to join cats that actually appreciate her. "I am Burn, medicine cat apprentice of CloudClan."

The name Burn stuck in her head. Burn was like her eye. Unique, and dangerous. She wanted cats to know that she was not to be taken lightly, but not fear her. Reminding herself of her eye, she pushed down the tuft of fur again.

Phoenix padded up to Burn, putting her face right next to hers. "Do we have a deal?" Burn could feel her hot breath against her fur and she nodded.

"Yes." Burn calmly replied. She turned her back to Phoenix and picked up her herbs and asked Phoenix to grab her nest. Within moments, they were out of her den and heading away from the twolegplace.

The journey was not as long as Burn thought. Phoenix stopped in front of a large tree in the middle of a forest. It had a large trunk with thousands of branches hanging off the sides.

Phoenix walked towards the tree. Burn looked to see many cats sitting in the grass by the roots, eating fresh-kill and practicing battle techniques. Burn looked closer to the tree to see a small opening.

"It's in there?" Burn asked with surprise. Phoenix didn't answer. Instead, she walked right through the tree where the crack sat in the bark. Burn quickly followed.

She gasped as she stepped inside. The tree was amazing. There were many holes in the tree, allowing light to shine through. Leaves decorated the ceiling as if they had grown through there were many cats that were climbing the inside of the tree to get to other branched off entrances.

Phoenix laughed at Burn's reaction whose jaw was dropped and her right eye wide. Phoenix grasped the tree with her claws and slowly began to climb, placing her claws into small steps.

Burn followed, gracefully walking up the tree like Phoenix. Suddenly, the she-cat disappeared and Burn saw her ginger color glow in a small room in the tree.

Straggling to get in, her claw slips and she is grabbed by the scruff on her neck by the she-cat. Burn heaves a sigh of relief and is pulled up into the room.

The room had the amazing scent of herbs, like home, but with more unfamiliar scents. The smell of herbs was overpowering, but she was used to it after seconds of breathing.

"Welcome to the Guardians of the Stars Healer Den."

**A MEDICINE CAT?! WITH HER FIGHTING ABILITIES?! Yeah right... Anyways, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**QUIZ: Why do you think Burn agreed to join the Rogue Group? Why would she want to join a group that tried to destroy her home? Will she succeed as a medicine cat for long? Who is Phoenix? Is there another reason she wanted Burn as her apprentice? Does she know about her eye?**

**FIND OUT SOON! I will update soon! Until then, May StarClan light your path!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Anyways, the spacing is a little different. I changed it so it looked more organized and not all over the place. If you would like me to change it, just tell me! Thanks!  
Anyways, enjoy Chapter 7!  
**

**Chapter 7**

"Guardians of the Stars!" a voice called from a large root in front of the tree. "Look to your leader!"  
All the cats underneath the root looked up at the leader. He was a large black tom with glaring green eyes. Burn padded up to where the other cats were sitting. She joined Phoenix, who was underneath the root, just below the leader.  
"Our Healer, Phoenix has chosen a second Healer that will learn our ways," he looked to Phoenix, dipping his head.  
Phoenix padded up the root, flicking her tail for Burn to follow. "It is true," she stated after she reached the top of the root. "I have chosen the second Healer that will take my place at my death."  
Cheers erupted from the cats, but soon died down when she looked hard at them. "I found this cat at the No Fur's nests. She found medicine that I have never seen before." She looked to Burn, motioning her head to talk to the crowd.  
"Hello," she said, her voice shaking a bit. "I am Burn. I left the Clans not long ago, hoping to find a better life. I was trained as a Medicine Cat, what you call a Healer, when I was still with my clan."  
Burn started to notice that the cats were looking uneasy, as if not trusting her "clan blood". "But I left those flea-bags to find a better and more powerful group of cats," she looked to Phoenix. "And that is when I found you're Healer. And I will," she assured them. "Do my best to keep the Guardians of the Stars healthy to defeat our worst enemies!"  
More meows of agreement rose from the cats, echoing like pounding waves. Burn couldn't help but suppress a smile. She deserved to be here. To be in a place where cats won't be judged by others.  
"You are dismissed." The leader called from behind the Healers. At his words, the group began to split off with different voices.

Every cat seemed happy with each other. They were all either sharing tongues or helping one another with something. Burn smiled. This reminded her just like her clan.  
"Follow me," Phoenix nudged Burn with her shoulder. "We must go and collect herbs, and I would like to see the herbs you know."  
"Well," Burn protested. "The herbs can only be found in my old territory."  
Phoenix thought for a second before calling to a calico tom on the other side of the grass patch. "Shadow!"  
The calico perched up his ears and padded up to them, his eyes kind. "What can I do for yah?" he said with a small accent.  
"Burn needs to be taken to her old territory," she briefly explained. "I need you and another Fighter to go with her to collect these herbs."  
"Consider it done!" he responded, looking around. "Slash! Come here!"  
A small warrior, about the size of Burn, came up to her, smiling. "Hello, Burn!" he turned to Shadow. "Need something?"  
"Yes." He began to explain what we needed and the cat smiled devilishly.  
"Fun!" he meowed with excitement before dashing away from the tree.  
"Wait!" Shadow called after him. He sighed with defeat before looking to Burn. "By the way, I am Shadow that stalks the Earth. What is yours?"  
"I am Burn," she quickly thought up of a name. "Burn from Fire's Love."  
Shadow smiled, "I like that name." he gestured to Slash up ahead. "And that mouse-brain is Slash of Upcoming War."  
Burn's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a… cool name."  
"His parents gave it to him when they received a prophecy of a 'wise cat' traveling by. They thought that war was coming, so they named him after it. Eventually it did, and he fought in it. That's how his parents died."  
Burn looked sadly up ahead, her eyes full of pity for the young cat.  
"That's when we found him, crunched up beside their bodies, crying every second." He sighed, then laughed a little. "When you get to know him, he is actually one of the most cheerful cats I have ever met, despise what happened when he was younger."  
"Hey!" Slash called from ahead. "Are you going to take all day? Come on, slow-pokes!" Slash smiled and dashed after him, Burn not far behind.

Burn remembered the way back exactly. She remembered the stones, the trees, and the scent of the wind that blew in her face. They had left at sun-high, and the night was already waning, the beautiful moon basking against the black sky.  
"How much _longer_?" Slash moaned, making the last word stretch out with exhaustion.  
"Not much longer." Burn replied, sharing the same tiredness he did. Shadow wasn't far behind. He dragged his paws in the dirt until we reached the trees around all the clan borders.  
"Ok," Burn panted, smiling. "We are here."  
"Finally!" Slash meowed, then slumped to the floor. "Goodnight."  
"No," Shadow pushed on the young cat's side with his paw. "We need to collect the herbs."  
"Actually," Burn stepped in. "We should rest. These cats are pretty hostile, and we won't be able to fight when we are like that." She motioned her tail towards Slash who was laying on his back, panting up to the stars.  
Shadow laughed, "You have a point." He slowly began to lay down, but kept his head up. "But someone will have to keep watch."  
"Ok, I will." Burn said, but was stopped by him.  
"Its ok, I will. We will switch off, but let Slash sleep."  
Burn looked over to the small cat and snickered. The dark gray tom was already fast asleep, his breathing slow and peaceful.  
Burn rested her head on her paws and instantly fell asleep, falling into a dreaming darkness.

She was awoken by Shadow at sunrise, and she gasped. "I could've kept watch at least _some _of the night!" she meowed, yawning at the same time.  
Shadow didn't look tired at all. He looked rested and ready for anything. "But you looked so tired, and I didn't need another cat to take watch. It was quiet all night."  
Burn sighed, standing up. Slash was snoring on his side, his mouth gaped open. Burn slowly tip-toed next to him and shoved her paw in his stomach. "Wake up, hibernator!"  
"Ah!" he shrieked. "Where is it? I will kill it!"  
"Kill what?" Shadow laughed from behind Burn.  
"The hibernator!" He bolted up onto his feet, his fur rising over his shoulders. "Let me at 'im!"  
Burn and Shadow laughed before walking passed him. He looked puzzled, but followed them anyways, his fur slowly going down.

"Ok, this is the border of CloudClan territory," she meowed to them. They had passed through ScorchClan to get there, and there was no trouble at all. Reaching the border made Burn nervous, but she ignored the feeling as she stepped over the scent marks and into the territory she was banned from.  
They padded along a small stream, and left the trees that were behind them. She started to breathe slowly, as if to calm herself down.  
She was now in the open with her two new friends. They blended into the rocks that they passed along the way, but they would be easily spotted if a patrol were to come.  
Suddenly, Burn smelled a familiar scent in her nostrils and her eyes widened. "Oh no…"  
"What's wrong?" Slash asked her, his eyes full of concern. The smell was getting stronger, and the two toms finally smelled it. At the same time, they both leaped in front of Burn, their fur raised and teeth baring.  
"What are you doing on _our _territory, rogues?" a familiar voice struck Burn in the heart and she hid behind the toms.  
"None of your business." Slash calmly replied.  
"It is my business if you don't leave. This is our territory."  
"Says who?" Slash challenged the cat.  
"Says StarClan and the Warriors that live around us."  
Slash huffed, but was stopped by Shadow. "Please forgive our intrusion," he said, his voice soft with kindness. "But we are looking for herbs for our kits back at home." He quickly made up a lie. "They are very sick."  
Burn heard the cats on the patrol laugh, "You expect us to believe that? You rogues really are worthless mouse-brains."  
"_Don't _call my friends that." Burn spoke up, her voice harsh and low.  
"Who's there?" the leader of the patrol asked.  
Burn shoved passed the toms, glaring at her mother. "I said _don't _call my friends that."  
Leafdapple gasped. "Burntpaw…?"

**Oh Leafdapple. That was the wrong thing to say.  
Ok! What do you guys think? Did you like it?**

**QUIZ: What herbs do the Guardians of the Stars need that Burn has at CloudClan? Where did Shadow come from? What war was it that the prophecy of Slash had told? Why was Burn so upset about Leafdapple calling Slash and Shadow names? WHAT WILL HAPPEN SINCE THEY KICKED OUT BURN AND SHE IS BACK IN THEIR TERRITORY?!**

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UPDATED SOON!**

**May StarClan light your Path!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! The continuation of the Cliffy! ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Burn had a horrible gaze. She was glaring at the patrol, mainly at her mother.  
"What are you doing here?" Leafdapple asked.  
"Looking for herbs for my new group," she briefly explained. Slash was devilishly smiling behind her, as if enjoying this suspense.  
Leafdapple was with Mistynight, Crystalpaw and Songpaw, their eyes filled with shock. "You aren't supposed to be here," Mistynight said harshly.  
"Let her stay!" Crystalpaw begged to her mentor. "She was my friend!"  
"I had no friends," Burn spoke up. "I only had one friend, my father." She looked to Leafdapple when she spoke of Tidalwave.  
Leafdapple flinched, but kept calm. "You must leave, or I have permission to chase you out."  
"Well, you are a kind mother," Burn challenged, her fur beginning to bristle. "A mother who wouldn't try to stop her leader when her kit is kicked from her clan!"  
Leafdapple pulled back her lip. "It was not my decision to kick you out," she snapped back. "And what was I supposed to do? Attack Fallingstar? Leave with you?"  
"You could've at least _tried _to persuade her!"  
"I will not risk my position for an apprentice that killed one of her clanmates."  
"I saved you! Flame could've killed all of you!"  
"But she didn't, and you killed her."  
"Deathspirit sent Flame to kill you and the Clans, and you're blaming _me _of being a traitor? I wonder why I didn't leave before this," Burn was teasing with her mother now, trying to make her upset.  
"Stop it, Burn," Shadow said from behind her. "These fox-hearts are worth it."  
"I agree," she hissed to him, still keeping eye contact with the patrol.  
"We just want herbs. They're kits are sick, and we need some from Splashwing."  
"Burntpaw," Songpaw spoke up from behind Leafdapple. "Please don't. You could get killed."  
Burn suddenly felt sympathy for the young apprentice. She was always so afraid of her sister, so afraid that if she made one wrong move, she would be in the medicine cats den.  
"Come on, Songpaw," Burn urged her. "I know you don't like it here. Leave with me. Leave your mother. She was never nice to you anyways," her eyes turned soft as she tried to convince her old clanmate.  
Songpaw began to smile and she slowly stepped forward.  
"What are you doing?" Mistynight threw herself in front of her. "You are leaving with this demon?"  
Glaring, Burn stepped forward, about to attack when Shadow placed his tail on her shoulder. "Leave it."  
"Yes," Songpaw spoke up, her voice harsh. "I would rather live with a 'demon'" she got up into Mistynight's face, "then live this horrid life in the Clans!"  
Her voice was so different, Burn couldn't believe it was sweet Songpaw talking. Even though Songpaw had always stood beside Flame, she knew she was good inside.  
Songpaw padded beside Burn. "I regret what I did to her before she was kicked out, but now I stand beside her. She is a good cat, a better cat than any of the ones in the clan now."  
Burn smiled at her. She never knew how much anger she held up inside, but she saw as she let it all out on the small patrol.  
"I know, I am the weakling of the clan, but not anymore. I don't want to forget what happened, but I want to be forgiven! Even if my sister was a kit of Deathspirit, I am not. And I will not stand by as you treat me like I am!"  
Mistynight's face was filled with shock. Her jaw hung open. Crystalpaw stood behind her mentor, smiling with pride at her fellow apprentice.  
"Fine," Mistynight replied. "Then in the name of Fallingstar and our warrior ancestors in StarClan, I banish you from the Clan territories!  
"Good!" Songpaw spat back.  
"Now _leave!"_  
Burn followed Songpaw as she raged away from the patrol. Slash and Shadow didn't know what had happened, but they seemed to feel happy for the new rogue.  
"Are you ok?" Burn asked.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Her voice was harsh, as if she had left behind her old kind self.  
"Um, Burn," Slash poked her side. "Weren't we supposed to get herbs?"  
Burn shrugged, continuing to follow her fellow apprentice as she walked off her anger. "We will find some along the way."  
Burn realized that Songpaw had led them farther into clan territory, and she began to feel sick. "Songpaw?" she prodded her shoulder. "Where are we going?"  
"Splashwing is out with Icepaw getting herbs right now. We can find him here."  
Burn was surprised by her cleverness. She stalked around the trees until Burn could smell the familiar scent of one of the cats that had treated her like a decent cat.  
"Let's go," Songpaw flicked her tail. Burn, Slash, and Shadow followed quietly until they rounded the medicine cat. His fur bristled, standing in from of Icepaw as if to protect her.  
"Get back!" he hissed, his teeth baring.  
"Relax, Splashwing," Songpaw padded up to him. "It's just me," she waved her tail to Burn. "And Burntpaw."  
A large smile stretched across the two medicine cat's faces and they sprinted forward towards her.  
"Burntpaw!" Icepaw slammed into her chest and pinned her down, clutching on like she would never let go.  
"Icepaw!" Burn started to lick at her ears.  
"Icepaw," Splashwing purred with laughter. "You are going to suffocate her!"  
Icepaw slowly got up, her face turning hot with embarrassment.  
"Hello, Burntpaw," Splashwing stepped forward and Burn rubbed her cheek against his chest.  
"Splashwing, we need some herbs from you," Burn explained. "We have kits back at the Guardians of the Stars, and they are sick."  
Splashwing gasped at the name. "You have joined the Rogue Group?"  
"Yes," Burn got annoyed quickly. She knew that the Clans were not fond of the Group, but it was not evil.  
Splaswing glared at Slash and Shadow as if he just became aware of their presence. "Ok. How sick?"  
"One has fever," Burn quickly tried to remember all of the sickness that CloudClan suffered when she was a kit. "and greencough."  
Splashwing nodded and ordered Icepaw to run back to camp. She sprinted away towards the camp, and Splashwing took Burn aside.  
"Have you ever heard of the Rogue Group?"  
"No," Burn pulled away as Splashwing wrapped his tail around her. "But I know they are not some evil Rogue Group that you say they are."  
"The Rogue Group and the Clans came to an awful battle when I was just born. It was seasons ago." His eyes began to cloud with memory. "Their leader had killed our old deputy, the medicine cat's apprentice, and…" he drifted off, his eyes beginning to tear up.  
"My kin," he choked on the words, but they managed to come out.  
"Your kin?" Burn repeated.  
"Yes, they killed my sister and my brother, Birchkit and Dapplekit. Then, they succeeded in killing my mother, Scarlettfur."  
Burn was staring at her paws. _Surely the rogue group I joined couldn't have done such a thing? _She thought desperately.  
She looked back to Slash and Shadow that were tackling each other playfully in the dirt. Burn looked back at Splashwing, glaring at him.  
"That was the past," she started to step towards him. "The Guardians of the Stars are great cats, they care for their elders and kits just like we do, and I would do anything to protect the cats that lived there," she let her anger flow out, and she felt the spark of fire burst inside of her and roaring flames took her over.  
"These cats know the punishment for leaving their clans, for being kicked out and left for dead! They joined together to make a clan that will support and help any lost soul that lingers the streets! What did the clans do? Huh?" she began to scream in his face. "What did they ever do? Fallingstar turned away a mother and her three defenseless kits the other day, and chased her off of our territory! And you are accusing the Guardians of the Stars to be evil!"  
Slash ran to Burn's side and tried to calm her down. "Burn! It's ok!"  
"No! It's not ok!" Burn screeched with anger. Burn lifted her paw and pushed the tuft of fur away from her eye, revealing its purple color. It was glowing bright with anger. The crescent moon in the center was engulfed with the red color of flames.  
Slash stepped back with fear as Burn began to walk slowly towards Splashwing. He hid behind Shadow as Burn's eye grew brighter.  
"Maybe they are evil," Burn's voice was no more than a whisper. "But that is where _I _belong, right?" her voice gradually began to grow. "That's where _demons _like me belong!"  
She lunged at Splashwing and felt the powers of all of her warrior ancestors and the clans in her paws as she began to fight the medicine cat.

**Uh oh... She is fighting a medicine cat, when she is angry, with her glowing eye. This could turn out bad.**

**QUIZ: What did Songpaw have against the clans? What did they do to Songpaw after Burn had left? Why was Icepaw so happy to see Burn? Why did the Guardians of the Stars attack the clans and kill most of the important cats? Why had Splashwing never talked about her lost kin before? Why did Burn attack Splashwing? What will happen next? _What do you think will happen to Splashwing if no one stops Burn in time?_**

**STAY TUNED FOR A NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for reading!  
Also, I do not own Warriors, just so my readers know! Thanks again!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! Its Chapter 9! Srorry for all the Cliffies! I just want to leave you hanging so the next chapter will be more exciting! Sorry, again!  
Anyways, I am taking requests for anyone who wants their OC (Original Character) to be in my book! So, if you have one, comment your cats name, age, and colors (that includes fur and eye color, also shading).  
Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9**

"Burn! Stop!" Slash was calling from behind Shadow. Shadow was clenching his claws in the dirt, holding himself from breaking the fight.  
"Burn!" he tried to call her away. Songpaw was sitting beside him, her tail wrapped around her paws, watching with satisfaction.  
Burn was lashing out at Splashwing, her claws extended. The medicine cat was pinned beneath her, trying to escape. The only thing that was visible in the old cat's eyes was fear as he stared into the purple eye.  
Suddenly, she felt herself being shoved off of Splashwing. She wiggled underneath what held her down and she noticed it was Icepaw. She smelled of herbs, and anger was rippling off of her.  
"What are you doing?" she tried to shove sense into Burn as she kept her to the ground. "You would never attack Splashwing! He was one of the cats that ever accepted you!" she was screaming into Burn's ear.  
Burn started to breath more slowly and her eye began to dim. Suddenly, tears began to weld into her eyes and she let go, allowing Icepaw to run over to her mentor. Burn stood up, panting with effort as tears welted around her face.  
"Splashwing? Splashwing!" Icepaw was above the tom, her eyes pleading. She ran to the nearest tree and grabbed a pawful of cobwebs that sat at the roots. She wrapped it around the many wounds found on his body.  
Burn fell to the ground, her face in her paws. Slash was suddenly beside her, stroking her head with his paw. He wrapped his tail around her shoulder and she suddenly felt comforted. Songpaw and Shadow were in the same place they were, the tom's eyes filled with shock while Songpaw was looking at her paws.  
"Splashwing, are you ok?" Icepaw's voice was getting shaky as she tried to wake the medicine cat. He shifted a bit, then winced at the pain.  
Icepaw sighed with relief and started applying more herbs to him. Burn blinked away the tears that were building in her eyes and she stood up with Slash at her side. The tom was trying to comfort her, his eyes wide with worry as he let her lean on his shoulder.  
"Leave," Icepaw's voice was soft as she tried to help her mentor. "Leave!" her voice rose with fury.  
Burn nodded and grabbed the bundle of herbs that Icepaw had left for them. "The catmint is for greencough," she briefly explained. "And the lavender and borage is for the fevers and death scent."  
Burn nodded, quietly taking the herbs in her mouth. She turned away before muttering through the herbs, "Thank you."  
Icepaw ignored her, applying marigold to the wounds. Shadow helped Burn carry the leaves as they journeyed away from the battle site.

* * *

"Well, that escalated quickly," Slash broke the silence as night began to creep up. Shadow shot him a disapproved glance, but Burn ignored the comment.  
"We should rest," Shadow finally said. At the words, Songpaw and Slash crashed to the ground.  
"Good!" Songpaw exclaimed. "I thought my paws were going to fall off!"  
"We should go hunting," Shadow continued to speak. "Songpaw, can you-"  
"I am not Songpaw anymore," she interrupted. "I don't want to remember the horrible times I had with that clan."  
Shadow looked surprised, but didn't say anything that would offend her. "Ok, what name do you have in mind?"  
The former apprentice thought for a moment then slammed her paw to the grass, as if she had a brilliant idea. "Song that Dances with Breeze!" she seemed excited about the idea and Slash and Shadow began to look at each other with impressed looks.  
"Great name!" Slash smiled. Song flicked her paw in the air like she was swatting away the compliment.  
"Its nothing," she laughed a little.  
Burn was sitting in the grass, looking up at the stars. _I cant believe I attacked Splashwing…_She thought with dismay. _He was one of the cats that treated me like an actual being.  
_"Burn!" Slash called from his little group. "Are you ok?"  
Burn sighed, turning away from Silver Pelt. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Ok, want to come hunting with me and Song?" he sounded enthusiastic, for a cat that just walked for hours.  
Burn smiled, pushing her problems to the back of her mind. "Sure."  
Slash bounded away in front of her and couldn't fight the urge to chase him. They neared a large area of trees within minutes and warm scents of prey filled her nose. Her mouth watered as she realized how hungry she was.  
"I smell a…" Slash sniffed the air, his eyes playful. "Mouse!" he darted ahead, then leaped onto a small rodent that squirmed beneath him. With on quick bite to the neck, it was dead.  
"Nice catch!" Burn was impressed on how quickly he caught the mouse.  
"Thanks," he meowed, his fur rising with embarrassment. "Now you go!"  
Burn turned away from him, a smile stretched across her face. She spotted a movement under a leaf and stalked up to it before she leaped into the air and bit down hard.  
"Ow!" a loud howl rang from in front of her. Burn let go to realize she had bitten down on a cat's tail and she scooted back, hoping it wouldn't notice.  
It turned around quickly, its amber eyes full of anger. Burn slunk down, gulping. "Uh-sorry." She quickly said.  
The angry cat stood up and raised its claw to attack her, but Slash came barreling from above her, slamming into the rogue. It screeched with fury as it tried to bat off the tom.  
Slash leaped off of it, landing just next to Burn. "Run!" he urged.  
They sprinted away from the cat, nearing the edge of the trees. Shadow and Song were in sight when the cat was at Burn's paws. She felt its hot breath and she leaped forward, trying not to trip.  
"Shadow! Song!" Slash called. "Help!"  
The two cats sharing tongues suddenly turned to see them running for their lives. They sprinted towards the action as they led the cat out into the open.  
What emerged w  
s the largest cat any of them had every seem, with short black fur and scars all along it's back and face.  
It reared up, glaring at them. Burn ran behind Song and Shadow with Slash not far behind. Burn suddenly recognized the cat instantly and gasped with shock. "Its Deathspirit…"

**And another Cliffie. I will be posting the next chapter really soon so you guys wont be waiting for too long! So, I hope you all enjoyed it! And Deathspirit is there... This could be one heck of a blood bath.**

**QUIZ: Why did Burn get so angry with Splashwing? Do the Guardians of the Stars (GoS) mean that much to her? Why was Song happy to see Burn attacking the medicine cat? Why didn't Slash or Shadow stop her? What is Deathspirit doing outside of his lair? Did he come to avenge Flame? Will Flame be with him? What about his other kits? Will they be there too?**

**STAY TUNED! And I will post really soon so no one will have to wait to long. So, tootles and thanks for reading!  
By the way, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will hopefully be longer!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10! I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long! Enjoy!  
Here is what happened in the last Chapter:**

* * *

_**"Shadow! Song!" Slash called. "Help!"  
The two cats sharing tongues suddenly turned to see them running for their lives. They sprinted towards the action as they led the cat out into the open.  
What emerged was the largest cat any of them had every seem, with short black fur and scars all along it's back and face.  
It reared up, glaring at them. Burn ran behind Song and Shadow with Slash not far behind. Burn suddenly recognized the cat instantly and gasped with shock. "Its Deathspirit…"**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Burn…" there was a rumble from Deathspirit, but the cats understood what it said. Burn stood beside her friends, claws extended, teeth bared, and fur risen.  
The giant black cat smelled of crow-food and death, but Burn ignored the scent. Slash was shaking beside her, his eyes bright with fright.  
"Hello, Deathspirit," Burn meowed, stepping towards the massive beast. The cat was about three times her size, but she wasn't going to back down.  
"Burn… You killed my kit…" his voice was a rumble so deep it shook the earth beneath them.  
"Flame was after my old clan. I couldn't let innocent cats die," she explained quickly.  
"I am impressed by your moves…" he groaned. "And I would like to make you an official cat of my ranks…"  
Shadow, Slash, and Song's heads turned straight towards Burn, and she gulped, but held her fear inside.  
"I will politely _reject_," she hissed, "your invite. I do not kill innocent cats without reasoning."  
"You killed me," Burn heard Flame's voice come from behind him. Her lip immediately curled and she snarled at her.  
Song backed away behind the others, hiding from her "sister".  
"Hello, Flame," Burn greeted the ginger she-cat. "You've looked better."  
"And you've looked worse," she hissed back. Burn back arched, her fur rising up passed her shoulders.  
Shadow joined the interrogation by copying the light gray she-cat. Slash started to creep to the other side of Burn, trying to find a way out of the fight.  
There were suddenly more mews and four more cats came from behind the death cat. Burn recognized them all immediately. "Hawk that Fights with Talons," she greeted the rogue that she had recognized in her territory. "Whitewind," the ScorchClan warrior hissed as she said his name. "Flower that Dies in Winter," the she-cat growled. "And-" she paused, and her lips drew back with immense hatred.  
"Ambersong…" the ginger she-cat stepped forward next to her daughter, Flame. "I should've known…"  
"Well, it took you long enough. And my name is Scorch," she added hastily.  
Whitewind spoke up, "And I am Light," the tom smiled with pride in his name.  
Hawk extended his claws, raising his paw to scratch his ear. "I am Dark."  
All the names seemed to fit the cats, and she looked to Flower, hoping she would be able to know her real name.  
"And I," she butted in when she realized everyone else had said their names. "am Frost."  
Burn smiled at them, trying to intimidate them all. "Are you sure you want a 'demon'" she looked to Scorch, "like me in your group?"  
"Of course," she replied. "You demons can be quite a hassle, but your worth it."  
"What are they talking about?" Shadow muttered into Burn's ear.  
"You mean she didn't tell you?" Flame teased. "She is a demon. The worst kind, actually."  
Burn growled from deep in her throat, and felt Shadow's pelt press up against her.  
"She has the mark on her left eye. That stands for the Night they All Died." Flame explained. "That was the night that BeachClan and BirchClan were defeated. StarClan marked the _demons_," she emphasized the word with a strong hiss, "that killed those cats of those clans. They are reborn into the world to experience the pain and torture they gave to the two other clans."  
Burn felt her purple eye begin to glow, and she snarled at Flame.  
"So, she killed the clans. She is the reason they are dead. She is the reason that her life is just a waste of other cats' time!" Flame teased, stepping closer to Burn.  
Burn seized the opportunity and leapt for Flame, sinking her teeth into her fur. The she-cat shrieked with surprise and tried to fight back.  
This sent the others on edge. Song tore at Frost, Slash ran for Scorch, and Shadow took on Dark. Light ran to Burn and threw her off of Flame, and she landed with a thump. Getting up, she felt blood oozing from her shoulder, and she staggered back to battle, aiming for the white she-cat.  
She met her aim, slamming heads until Burn stood on top of the cat, pinning her shoulders down. "Why do you want me? What is Deathspirit intending?" she shouted into her ear.  
At that instant, she was lifted from the ground, and she dangled from the jaws of the mighty death cat. She squirmed with effort, shrieking at him. "Let me go!"  
He growled, sending his hot breathe along her cheek, sending her whiskers to twitch in disgust. His kits looked to their leader and instantly retreated towards him. With a snarl, Flame converted his twisted words, "Don't follow us."  
Slash shot up from the ground, his eye bleeding and his ear chipped on the side. Shadow padded up to Song, helping the weak apprentice off of the ground. She limped towards Slash and then leaned on his shoulder before collapsing to the ground.  
Shadow leaned down next to her, licking her face. "Song?"  
Burn looked helplessly to her new clanmates. She fought helplessly in the jaws of the beast, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.  
"Get away from her!" Slash swiped at the air, threatening to go nearer.  
"Don't," Shadow warned, trying to lick the life back into Song.  
"But we can't just _leave _her!"  
"You must!" Shadow screamed at him.  
Slash raged away from Shadow and towards Deathspirit, whose eyes were glaring into him. He leapt for the giant tom before being slammed out of the air by Light, who furosiously began tearing at his stomach.  
"Leave him," Flame called as she and the others turned away. "He is no use to them if he is dead."  
"Is that considered helping?" Shadow yowled with anger from where he lay.  
"In my book," she smiled devilishly. "Yes."  
The seven cats faded into the darkness, taking Burn with them, her light-gray shape disappearing from the earth.

* * *

Slash picked angrily at the ground, anger rising up inside of him. "What are we going to do?" he paced around the two cats. "Burn is gone, and without Burn we can't get home!"  
"Slash," Shadow tried to interrupt his panicking conversation with himself. "Slash. Slash."  
"And what if-"  
"Slash!" Shadow screamed from above Song who was unconscious on the floor. "Burn is _fine._"  
"But what if she is not?" he looked straight at Shadow, searching his eyes for any emotion. "What if they kill her?"  
Slash began to feel empty inside, and he sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. He felt a tear well up in his eyes.  
"You know what they say?" Shadow smiled. "If you love them enough, you might just go down in flames."

* * *

**Slash is in LOVE! How did you guys like it? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for what is to come in the next chapter!**

_**"I told you I dont want to stay here!"  
"If you kill her, you have to go through me..."  
"Great StarClan, why can't you just accept that you are a demon!"  
"SLASH!"**_


End file.
